The present invention generally relates to a search engine user interface which allows a user to enter a query and view representations for data which most closely match the query. In particular, the present invention relates to an interface which allows a user to view the data which best matches the query as a two-dimensional arrangement of representations spaced in accordance with the similarity in the data.